1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to fiber machining devices, particularly to a fiber end surface machining device and a fiber position structure of the fiber end surface machining device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fiber To The Home is widely used in the telecommunications field, and many optical fiber connectors are needed for connecting the optical fiber. An optical fiber connector generally includes an optical ferrule with an optical fiber stub already terminated in the optical ferrule, an optical fiber holder, and a clamp sleeve sleeved on the optical fiber holder to fasten a field optical fiber. To improve the quality of optical coupling and minimize Fresnel losses of the optical fiber connector, an end surface of the field optical fiber may be treated by polishing. However, the end surface of the field optical fiber may be scraped during the assembling process of the field optical fiber and generate a plurality of depressions, cracks, or scratches at the end surface of the optical fiber, which will increase a light loss and affect the efficiency of data transmission of the optical connector.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.